Short, Simple, and Stupid
by NoStarlight101
Summary: Includes drabbles about Frantic, Oldrival, Special, and PreciousmetalShipping.


Writer: NoProb101 | Word: cumquat | FranticShipping | 220 words

I noticed Sapphire in the living room eating something I'd never seen before. Not that that wasn't normal; half the time I never even had a clue what she was eating.

Curious, I made my way over to her.

"What are you eating, Sapph?" I asked her, as I always did in this kind of situation.

Being the barbarian she was, Sapphire answered without finishing the food in her mouth. "Cumquat."

I stared at her as I tilted my head. "Pardon me?"

"A **cumquat** you sissy!" She shouted, irritated that I was interrupting her snack time.

I had never seen a cumquat, and I certainly didn't think I wanted to after I heard it's un-fabulous name.

But I'll never know how fabulous it may actually be unless I try it.

"May I try one?"

She glared at me for a second before her eyes shined and devilish smirk grew across her face. "Sure." She threw one straight at me (delicately enough so it would leave a bruise on me). "Enjoy."

I thought she was actually being nice for once. Big mistake.

I should have known the second she willingly gave me some of her food (or as she calls it, "prey").

The sour taste filled my mouth as I screamed as I ran to the kitchen for some water.

"HAH! SISSY!"

* * *

Writer: AquaStarlight | Word: ceiling | OldrivalShipping | 278 words

The call came at 3:00 in the afternoon.

Green rarely ever missed any work, but when Blue called telling him that it was an emergency, he reluctantly hung up his lab coat and left the lab.

Reluctant, because Blue's "emergencies" normally weren't emergencies at all.

When he reached her home twenty minutes after the call, he unlocked the front door with the spare key hidden under the mat and entered her house warily.

"Blue?" he called out when he didn't see her from the entrance hall.

Suddenly, she appeared from an adjacent doorway—seemingly fine from what Green could see—and dashed up to him as he frowned. She grabbed his arm, dragging him further into the house as she exclaimed, "Green! Thank Arceus you're here! I need you to help me with something!"

He frowned. "This wasn't an emergency at all, was it?"

"Of course it was!" she scoffed as she dragged him into the living room. "Why else would I have called you if I couldn't handle the situation myself?"

Green sighed in exasperation. "Fine then. What's the emergency?"

"That!" Blue said, and pointed up.

The **ceiling** in the living room was high, and detailed trimming lined the edge of where the ceiling and floor met. Green looked up and his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance when he spotted a bright blue balloon in the corner.

"You're joking," Green growled as he glared at Blue. "A balloon stuck on the ceiling is the farthest thing from an emergency."

Blue pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Please help me get it down, Green? _Please?"_

Green groaned. And to think he had ditched work for _this_.

"Pesky woman."

* * *

Writer: NoProb101 | Word: collar | PreciousMetalShipping | 242 words

"Silver! Silver! Silver!"

I stayed silent as long as I could, keeping my eyes shut and palms behind my head.

"Hey, Silver! Silvy! Hey Silvy, why are you ignoring me?"

I disregarded his comment and continued to ignore him.

"Silver, I'll tell Blue we're dating if you don't answer me!"

Fearing what may come to pass, I finally answered him.

"What?!" I shouted, clearly annoyed as I opened my eyes.

The first thing I saw were his eyes, which I quickly avoided looking at in attempt to not be lulled in by the pools of gold.

He smirked as his face continued to hover over mine. "I want you to meet my new pet!" Gold exclaimed joyfully.

I blinked. _New pet?_ Gold's never had a pet unless he considered his Pokémon as such—which he absolutely didn't.

"Fine," I sighed. "Just hurry up and leave me alone."

I kept my back pressed up against the grass as Gold got up and pranced away.

In less than a few seconds, I heard his footsteps returning.

Gold's voice ran through my ears again. "Silvy, meet Hillbert! 'Hill' because I found him on the hill! Get it?" He laughed as if he actually thought it was funny.

I narrowed my eyes at him after seeing Gold's "pet" and sighed.

That is, if a rock wearing a **collar** is considered a pet.

I looked at his cheesy smile before mumbling to myself, "You're an idiot, Gold."

* * *

Writer: AquaStarlight | Word: aorta | SpecialShipping | 435 words

Her pencil scratched on the paper as she absentmindedly drew a heart and wrote "R + Y" inside of it. Hearts were scattered around the page, some empty and some not. In the middle of the paper a large diagram of a Pokémon heart sat, making the tiny hearts surrounding it look simple and plain.

In reality, Yellow should have been filling out the worksheet that sat before her on the table, but she couldn't help but to doodle and daydream about her crush instead.

She sighed and put down her pencil.

Red Hawthorn might have been her best friend, but he would never like her the way she liked him.

Giving up on trying to finish her homework, Yellow began packing away her papers and preparing to leave the study hall when another student plopped down in the seat next to her, causing her to jump in surprise and muffle a squeak. Despite herself, her face turned bright red when she realized who it was.

"Hey Yellow," Red said with a friendly smile as he swung his backpack off his shoulder and put it down on the table in front of him. "Working on biology homework?" he asked curiously when he saw the papers in front of her.

"H-hi, I, um…" Yellow's eyes darted to the paper resting under her hands, and she nearly shrieked in horror when she realized the doodled-filled heart diagram paper was in open sight of Red's vision. Jolting up in her seat and nervously grabbing for her discarded pencil, she hunched over the paper and pretended to be filling it out to hide the drawing of her and Red from said boy's view.

Red curiously peered over her shoulder. "Oh, a heart diagram?" he asked. "Are you labeling the parts? That's the **aorta**, right?" He pointed to the largest artery.

Yellow hunched even farther over, feeling her face burn with heat. "Y-yeah," she stuttered nervously.

Red hummed, examining what little of the diagram he could see that Yellow wasn't shielding. Then, he spotted one of the tiny hearts with writing inside. "'R + Y?'" he echoed, and Yellow's heart stopped beating. She froze in her seat, paralyzed.

"I get it," Red laughed. "The 'r' stands for 'right atrium,' right?" He paused and frowned. "But what does the 'y' stand for?"

"N-nothing!" Yellow squeaked, and tucked the paper away into her binder. Just then, the bell rang, and Yellow jumped to her feet. "I have to go to class now. B-bye!"

Red waved as she ran out of the room, a confused expression on his face.

"Bye, I guess?"

* * *

Writer: NoProb101 | Word: candlestick | OldrivalShipping | 37 words

"Green be nimble! Green be quick! Green jump over the **candlestick**!" Blue, Gold, and Sapphire chanted to their fellow dexholder, Green Oak.

Green narrowed his eyes but didn't look up from the book he was reading.

"No."

* * *

Writer: AquaStarlight | Word: manzanita | FranticShipping | 183 words

Ruby sobbed pitifully as Sapphire dragged him out of Wallace's car.

"_Noo! Civilization!"_ he cried out."Take me back! This is horrible! This is a nightmare! My shoes already have dirt on them!"

"Ah, shut up, ya pansy!" Sapphire yelled as she shoved Ruby towards the cabins. "We ain't even been here for five minutes and you're already complaining?"

"You _barbarian!_ I didn't even want to go camping!"

"Well suck it up! At least we're not campin' out in tents!" she retorted. "Now _that_ woulda been fun."

Ruby continued to wail and complain all the way across the campsite, desperately trying to fight his way out of Sapphire's grip and run back to Wallace's car as he did so.

But Sapphire's brute strength won out in the end, and she held on to Ruby's shirt as they stood in front of their cabin—named "**Manzanita**" to distinguish it from the rest—as she gazed appreciatively at it.

"Well, Ruby, welcome to your home for ta next two weeks," she said happily as she dragged him inside.

She pointedly ignored his cry of anguish.

* * *

.~*~.

* * *

Aqua here (with NoProb next to me).

NoProb came over to my house today so we decided to be idiots and give each other a word and a ship and dare each other to write a drabble including that word and ship in less than 10 minutes.

10 minutes. Ha. That didn't happen.

Hawthorn is NoProb's personal last name for Red. She came up with it, so it belongs to her.

Fun fact: both me and NoProb stayed in a cabin named "Manzanita" when we went to Outdoor Ed back in 6th grade. It's actually a real cabin. :D

Anyways, enjoy! c':


End file.
